wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Orpheus Ettleburg
Basic Information Full name: 'Orpheus Ettleburg 'Age: 37 S/O: Bisexual House: Gryffindor Class: Magical Law - Criminal Law Place of Birth: Patronus: Goat Wand: Bloodtype: Pure Blood TikTok: starrykosmik Instagram: starrykosmik Appearance Dark Brown eyes, Long black hair that is usually in a pony tail, clothes are almost always disheveled and consist of black pants a vest and a white shirt. Academic and Professional Career After graduating Hogwarts with honors, Orpheus became an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. During his time with the ministry he was sent to the US to help with a particularly dangerous wizard as Aurors are often few in number. While in the US he requested transfer to the The Magical Congress so he could stay in the US with his new bride. He recently joined Hogwarts staff under the guise of a new Magical Law teacher to assist in investigations involving the staff after a large scale attack on the school. The Magical Congress has reason to believe American citizens may have been involved in the attacked, and Orpheus has been ordered to help the ministry apprehend any criminals. Personal Life After his divorce, Orpheus has been all but married to his job. When hes not working he is having a drink with his co workers or working from home. History Orpheus grew up in a fairly proud pure blood family. His mother passed away when he was young from disease, leaving him in the care of his father and Uncle. Like all British wizard children, and was admitted into Hogwarts at age 11. Like his mother and uncle, he was proudly sorted into Gryffindor. Throughout his schooling he carried high academic honors, his specialty being defense against the dark arts. That said, like most students in his house he was wasnt above getting into trouble and earned a bad reputation as a womanizer (despite the fact he actually never went on many dates). Following the second wizarding war, his father was arrested for colluding death eaters. His father's sentence however was a short few years in Azkabahn as he was mearly a supplier and didnt have a direct had in the war itself. A few years however was more then enough to psychologically damage him beyond help. Currently Orpheus's father lives under his uncle's care. After graduating Hogwarts, Orpheus went on to become an auror. While working for the ministry he was sent over seas to aid the Magical Congress in apprehending a particularly violent dark wizard as Aurors were in short supply. While on the case he snuck off with a few coworkers to attend a local muggle party to blow off some steam. There he met Erin Rose, and fell head over heals. As the case closed, he immediately made a permanent transfer to The Magical Congress and purposed. Through out their marriage, Orpheus kept his identity a secret from Erin by telling her he worked for Interpol and his job was strictly confidential. A secret that was well kept until their daughter Bella started exhibiting the signs. When she received her Hogwarts letter, he was over joyed but knew it was time to come clean. While hesitant, his wife eventually agreed to allow their daughter to receive schooling from his alma mater under the condition Bella wrote home every day. Admittadley he was a tad disappointed when Bella was sorted into Hufflepuff, but proud she was attending Hogwarts none the less. He was also beginning to find joy in finally being able to share his world with his wife, though he couldn't share too much as he knew it would only worry her. For 4 months, everything felt like it was going great. Then suddenly Bella's letters stopped coming. Orpheus didnt think much of it as he remembered how busy he had been as a student, and surely the school was a lot safer without a certain boy of prophecy attending. Everything was fine, and then one day while preparing lunch, he heard Erin make a sound he had never heard her make in the twelve years they had been together. That sound shook him to his core. They had finally received a letter but it wasn't from their daughter. It was from Hogwarts and the Ministry. Bella was dead. While she never said it Orpheus was sure Erin blamed him. He did all he could to try to lessen the strain the loss had on his wife. He traveled alone to collect the body, and made sure Erin never saw it for herself. The ministry had said it was an accident, that some of the students had provoked some of the lake life and Bella had been drowned by accident during the confrontation. These thing happened, he should have started educating Bella on the wizarding world sooner. He should have told Erin sooner, he should have sent Bella to Ilvermory instead of hogwarts. He should've, he should've, he should've was all he could think through the whole process. The funeral was done quick. Orpheus thought things couldnt be worse, until Erin started insisting it had been a murder. He had seen the files himself, seen the body himself, it wasnt possible. He had hoped she would drop it, that it was just a small laspe in judgement from the grief. She didn't. After a few months he couldnt bare it anymore. Why couldnt she leave it alone? Try to move on? Why couldnt she try to get better. Finally one day, Orpheus decided he couldnt listen to her anymore. Orpheus went to Erin and attempted to obliviate her. He didn't want to but he was at the end of his rope. He explained to her that he was going to help, that it was all going to go away but Erin was mortified. She screamed, she cried out for help, and begged him to leave her alone, she looked at him like a monster. Orpheus's heart couldnt take that, so he left. A few weeks later they divorced, Erin sold the house and disappeared. Orpheus got a small apartment near his job and buckled down to get his mind off of everything. Over the next few years, he just kept his head down worked. Whenever he wasn't on a case he felt restless and thoughts of Erin and Bella haunted him. Then one day, the Magical Congress received a request for undercover re- enforcement to help with the latest Hogwarts attack. Having been a former student, Orpheus was one of the Aurors selected to go. Relationships * 'Bella Rose - Ettleburg: ' Daughter * '''Erin Rose - Ettleburg / Arenbella Thorne: '''Ex-wife https://hogwarts-tiktok-professors.fandom.com/wiki/Professor_ArenBella_Thorne Category:Gryffindor Professors Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Ministry of Magic Category:The magical congress of the united states of america